


О врагах

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Amon Ereb, Gen, Havens of Sirion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Белерианд, конец Первой Эпохи, Гавани Сириона... Казалось бы - ясно, о ком речь, когда говорят "враги". Или нет? И чем дальше (в том числе от Гаваней) тем менее ясно...





	О врагах

Ни Элронд, ни Элрос уже не помнили, кто рассказал им, что деда и бабушку "убили враги". Они храбро сражались - дед точно, а может быть, и бабушка с ним, а потом погибли. Но зато мама смогла убежать. Не одна, конечно (она тогда была младше, чем они теперь!), а со всякими другими эльфами - и прибежала сюда.  
Дело это, надо сказать, было для Гаваней Сириона вовсе неудивительное, многие - что из Эльдар, что из Атани, - рассказывали, как погиб кто-то из их близких. Дети (а значит больше - Люди) при этом почти непременно говорили, как те храбро сражались. И спрашивали об этом взрослых - ведь правда? Взрослые порой вздыхали, но чаще всего подтверждали - да, так.  
Дирхаваль, присматривавший за их компанией, тоже рассказывал, как его отца убили враги, наслав черную заразу, его деда - тоже враги, наслав пламя, а вот его прадеда... его, кажется, враги просто убили. Сами. Или это все-таки деда, а прадед - сгорел?  
У детей Эру столько способов погибнуть, что нетрудно и запутаться. Хорошо, что здесь, в Гаванях, их гораздо меньше, а если для эльфов - то, почитай, и вовсе нет. Разве что кто-то придет уже израненный и умрет от ран, бывало и такое... Но зато он наверняка перед этим храбро сражался!  
А у дедушки с маминой стороны тоже были отец и мать, и их тоже убили враги (или только его отца... да нет, они оба умерли!) - так вот, они умерли, но вернулись. А маминого прадеда (а им, получается - пра-пра-деда) убили бородатые Наугрим, которых здесь не бывает, а его супругу - вроде бы нет, она не умерла, но здесь ее больше нет - это вроде бы как у эльфов, но совсем не так.  
И совсем по-другому, чем с отцовской стороны де... ой, нет, прадеда. Хотя нет, одного прадеда тоже убили враги - кажется, там же, где деда Дирхаваля, и его жена умерла там же из-за него - значит, получается, убили и ее. Но это отцовский дед. А вот у его матери был совсем другой отец, и погиб он совсем по-другому - их прадед. Еще бы - он ведь был эльфийским королем! Ну, как и их другой прадед (или все-таки пра-прадед?). Короли - они, кажется, всегда гибнут по-особенному - одного убил самый главный Черный Враг, другой - сгорел, да сам, без всяких врагов, еще одного - все тот же Враг, только он того Врага сначала ранил, что не делал больше никто... кажется, кроме одного из их прадедов. Впрочем, и этот король, который сражался, он им тоже, кажется, какая-то родня. Как и все другие короли эльфов. Или почти все.  
И все они, если гибнут, то как-то по особенному. Вот никого же больше не убивали бородатые Наугрим, они раньше, говорят, только врагов и убивали!  
И ни на кого больше не падала башня, а на их прадеда по отцу, того, который король эльфов, - на него упала. Но не сама, а потому что в город пришли враги...

...И только про его дочь и ее супруга, про отцовых родителей, которых дети смутно помнили (если им не казалось), им не говорили ничего ясного. Жили здесь. Не умерли. Уплыли в море. Не утонули. Но теперь их нигде больше нет - прямо как эльфов, которые уходят совсем, хотя не совсем умирают, но с ними, кажется, случилось что-то другое...  
Может быть, это потому, что их уже так долго ищет отец. А мама его ждет и волнуется. И обещает им, что когда он вернется, у них будет большой праздник - "Имянаречение". Потому что в прошлый раз он сказал, что еще рано - и уплыл. Но когда он приплывет, праздник обязательно будет - мама обещала!  
А пока... кто у нас сегодня рядом, Эвранин?  
\- Няня, расскажи, как на нашего...э... прадеда упала башня и как вы все спаслись!  
\- Великий Эру... опять? Ну ладно...  
Ладно. Пусть. Она этот день не забудет никогда - пусть и они помнят. Есть кого вспоминать...

*

...знала бы она - когда!  
Действительность не оставляла братьям никаких сомнений - случилось самое худшее, чего не могло, казалось быть - враги пришли не куда-нибудь, а в их собственный город. И хуже того - враги взяли их с собой.  
Враги теперь уже не кричали, не замахивались мечами - как в тот день, когда пришли, рядом больше никто не падал замертво; при детях оставили няню и еще нескольких знакомых по прежней жизни женщин... _Эти_ , взявшие их с собой, больше молчали. Кормили и обустраивали на ночлег - всех их. Но они были - враги. Те самые. Вот разве что не бородатые Наугрим... Хотя Элрос уверял брата, что он видел и бородатых, это их с лошадей ссаживали, Элронд тогда уже совсем уснул, а он нет - и ему не приснилось! Может, и не приснилось - значит, пришли все враги - и Наугрим тоже.  
Те самые, которые...

*

Ребенок смотрел угрюмо. Феаноринга это не удивляло. Может быть, даже радовало - значит, он не в оцепенении, не в бреду, его не нужно отдавать целителям... Ни этого, ни второго, который и вовсе повернулся спиной, едва заметил, что кто-то вошел. Целителям сейчас и так есть чем заняться.  
Нападение было внезапным, - это им, увы, удалось. Никто не успел куда-то увести от боя ни этих мальчиков, ни многих других из тех, кому бы быть от сражения подальше... И увидели они многое, гораздо больше, чем стоило бы видеть кому угодно в их возрасте... Но что поделаешь, сделанного не воротишь. И может быть, он бы и стал говорить о том, что забвение - прекрасно... да только давно знал, что его не бывает. А значит, может быть, Эру вложил в это какой-то смысл? Ему не понять, а вот им, может быть...  
Из задумчивости его вырвал вопрос. Заданный неожиданно низким для ребенка голосом:  
\- А башню - тоже вы?  
\- Что? - от неожиданности он едва не подпрыгнул на месте.  
Что, еще и какая-то башня теперь на их счету? Вот пройдет десяток лет - и никто, наверное, не поверит, что они ходили под стены Гаваней без стенобитных орудий - и даже ворота кто-то из войска потом рвался зачинить...  
\- Башню... на нашего...  
\- Прадеда, - подхватил другой голос, выше (ребенок так не повернулся). - Эльфийского короля.  
\- ...да, короля в эльфийском белом городе!  
Тут стоило бы подпрыгнуть второй раз, но неожиданность идеи, напротив, привела его в ступор, а язык сработал, кажется, без участия разума:  
\- Нет! Гондолин - это Моргот! И - без нас!  
...ноги тоже сработали без участия разума, и в коридоре он оказался удивительно быстро, без малейшей мысли - зачем он заходил? Теперь, пожалуй, если и вспомнит - не сразу вернется...

*

\- Братец, как ты думаешь, с каких лет стоит преподавать историю... гм... полуэльфийским детям?

Маглор с удивлением обернулся.  
\- Ты решил, что это самое подходящее занятие _прямо сейчас_?

Нда, на второй день по прибытии в крепость. Вот уж точно, самое время. Впрочем, с одной стороны, он чем угодно готов заняться, лишь бы не вспоминать, не сравнивать "до" и "после", а с другой...

\- Понимаешь, странное дело, но мне почему-то хочется им объяснить, что Гондолин разрушили не мы! А то они, кажется, другого мнения.

\- Гондолин? Но зачем бы?

Маэдрос подошел совсем близко - мгновенно, как только он и умел.  
\- А ты... ты можешь мне сказать, зачем.... зачем были Гавани, а?

И уже у окна, снова _внезапно оказавшись там_.  
\- Вот как, я понял... я понял, что дело не в них.

\- Что ты понял?

\- Что ответ на мой вопрос возможен, когда я сам что-то пойму... о нас и обо всем вообще. Теперь. Да, понял.

Последнее - уже из-за двери.  
Нда, вот это, Эльдар и Атани, и называется "брат Маэдрос со мной посоветовался". К вашему сведению, примерно так это и выглядит. А что, не поспоришь - задал вопрос, получил ответ...

*  
...А рано или поздно - получил для себя, видимо, и другие ответы. Раз усаживается теперь перед детьми (их уже можно попросить просто сесть и послушать и не нужно просить - не отворачиваться и не уходить) и пытается понять, с чего же он начнет. Но дети опять решают за него. Один смотрит, другой - тянется рукой:  
\- А у тебя...  
А, это проще. Много проще того, о чем он собрался говорить.  
\- Да, нет руки. Вот по здесь, дальше есть. Так бывает.  
Потрясения во взглядах нет, понимание есть - похоже, в Гаванях им вполне случалось встречать покалеченных, - еще бы нет, в эти времена!  
\- А это тебя... - один не договаривает, он вдруг запнулся и пытается что-то понять...  
...и почти встык с ним встревает другой:  
\- Это враги?  
И ждет ответа.  
\- Да, это... из-за них. Здесь была цепь, очень крепкая... - (А впрочем, хватит им подробностей, не о том речь). - От... самого главного врага, вам наверняка про него говорили...  
Ах, да. Говорили, точно.  
\- ...от того самого, который уронил башню на вашего деда.  
\- Прадеда. - Тот же, что сказал "враги".  
\- ...да, вашего прадеда. От Моргота. Вот это и есть настоящие враги...  
\- А вы?  
Это первый. Пока брат спрашивал, он молчал и сопоставлял, что помнит. Хорошо помнит, похоже.  
\- Мы - тоже враги многим, увы, и поверите ли - и себе нередко выходим врагами... Но тот, с севера, - враг и нам. И вам, и всем вашим. И всем... честным детям Эру. Это так, это было и есть непреложно...  
...это пока еще есть, и хоть на это ты пока еще можешь опереться. Не перед ними - в своей жизни. И тем - держаться, хотя бы уже ничего и не можешь сделать тому врагу. Вот разве что - рассказать им...

*

...Он не пытался выставить себя и своих - праведными. Не пытался - насквозь дурными. Он рассказывал, как есть, как, может быть, не стоит рассказывать детям, а может быть, и стоит - детям, недавно пережившим падение собственного города - силами того, кто теперь рассказывает им об устройстве и истории мира...  
Он ломал схему, где есть ровно два полюса, и мир, огромный и невероятно сложный врывался в образовавшуюся брешь. Он был огромен, сложен, и еще не до конца захвачен Морготом, и в нем отчаянно хотелось жить. Пока это возможно.  
Так я полюбил сам мир, историю мира... и поздно, когда уже нельзя было сказать это напрямую, понял, что полюбил и того, кто подарил нам этот мир. Сначала разрушил - а потом подарил.  
Бывает и так.

1:41 14.08.2015

**Author's Note:**

> 1) ...и снова спасибо Толкину за заглавие!
> 
> 2) "И часовню тоже я?"(с) входит в список источников вдохновения.
> 
> 3) Предложение починить ворота действительно прозвучало на одной из игр по сюжету падения Гаваней.


End file.
